Lelouch Lamperouge's day off!
by Cookielova
Summary: Lelouch Lamperouge is a clever and tricky fast talker, a legend in his own time. He decides to call out sick from school, feigning illness, to embark on a wild adventure involving his best friends Kallen and Suzaku. However past secrets and attractive principals may get in the way...along with Lelouch's emotions. Join the fun in Lelouch Lamperouge's day off! Pls R&R :D
1. Chapter 1

**Lelouch Lamperouge's day off**

* * *

**A/N: Read ending notes for news about Amendment of Jenna. GOMENASI MINNAAA! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass in any way, shape or form, and however much I may wish…I'm not getting rights to Code Geass from Santa for Christmas…:'(**

**And I don't own KAKUMEIKI DUALISM by TM Revolution and Nana Mizuki.**

* * *

An eighteen year-old boy raven haired male is lying in bed, on his side. His lifeless eyes stare at his wooden bedroom door with his mouth open, and his tongue is fat and dry in his mouth. The young boy's parents, Marianne and Charles Lamperouge are standing at his bedside. They're in their late forties and early fifties. Handsome, upper-middle class parents. They're both dressed for work, ready to go at any time.

"Lelouch?" Charles asks, his loud voice booming in the room.

"He doesn't have a fever, but he says his stomach hurts and he's seeing spots…" Marianne says worriedly.

Lelouch's violet irises blink slowly and Charles bends down to touch his eldest son's forehead.

"What's wrong with you, Lelouch? Get up and go to school." Charles orders.

"You're right…I should be going to school." Lelouch coughs and struggles to sit up on his bed.

Marianne gently pushes him back down.

"I have a test today. I have to take it. I want to get into a good college so I can have a fruitful life…" Lelouch rasps.

Charles grins, "Well, let's listen to the boy for once. I'm going to work now and I won't be back till' 6, Marianne." He walks out of the door after giving a quick kiss on his wife's rosy cheeks.

Marianne frowns and focuses her attention on Lelouch, "You're not going to school, no matter what you're father says. You can't go like this…I'll call the office and tell them I won't be in."

Lelouch's eyes widen and he exclaims, "I'm okay, Mom. I feel perfectly…Oh God!"

Lelouch's body stiffens and he chokes.

His younger sister, Nunnally, walks into the room. She's dressed for school- a short light pink dress with white ruffles and a satin sash under-bust, with matching stockings and her hair curled into a bun. She's cute and slightly stuck up, only to her dearest older brother Lelouch though.

"Oh, fine. What's this? What's his problem?" she asked, blowing on her dark pink polished nails.

Marianne turned around to face her daughter, "He doesn't feel well."

Nunnally laughs stiffly, and rolls her eyes, "Yeah, right. That'll be the day where I jump for joy."

Marianne frowns slightly, "That's enough Nunnally."

Nunnally gasps loudly, making eye contact with her older brother, "You're not falling for this, are you? Tell me you're not falling for this."

Lelouch grins at his younger sister and flops his head back on the pillow, leaving his tongue hanging out like a dead man. "is that Nunnally? I can't see that far…Nunnally?"

"Hmph. Eat shit, Lelouch." Nunnally rolls her eyes and glares at Lelouch.

Lelouch frowns, "Thank you, Nunnally. Get to school."

Nunnally growls, feeling angry and defeated, "You're letting him stay home? I can't believe this! If I was bleeding out my eyes, you'd make me go to school! It's so unfair!"

Lelouch frowns and struggles to hold his hand out to reach Nunnally, "Please don't be upset with me, Nunnally. Be thankful that you're fit and have your health. Cherish it."

Nunnally sighs and grumbles to herself, "Oh, I want to puke."

She glares at Lelouch, her eyes are mascara and vengeance. She slips out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

"Nunnally!" Marianne calls out to her daughter in an angry tone. She sighs softly and looks back at Lelouch.

"I'll be okay. I'll just sleep. Maybe I'll have an aspirin around noon."

"I'm showing houses to the family from Florida today, remember Jeremiah and Anya Gottwald? But I'll be around the area. My office will know where I am, if you need me."

Lelouch smiles, "It's nice to know I have such a loving, caring mother. You're very special to me."

Marianne strokes Lelouch's hair, "I hope you feel better, Lelou darling."

She leans down and kisses his forehead.

"Get some rest. I love you sweetie." Marianne smiles and walks out of his room, closing the door behind her softly. The door clicks. Lelouch's eyes shift from the door to the intricate white ceiling above him. A sly, little smile crawls across his lips.

"They bought it."

* * *

Lelouch yanks open the drapes of his light beige curtains. The pall of the sickroom disappears in the brilliant glow of morning sunlight.

"Incredible! That was one of the worst performances of my career, and she never doubted it! Father didn't know what to do, and neither did he care, so I knew I had won when he left." Lelouch smirks.

"What a beautiful day!" he exclaims, his smirk still plastered on his face as he stares out the window.

"Now…let me have a quick bath and then I can think of what to do…" Lelouch grinned, grabbing his royal purple bathrobe and shuffled half-sleepily to the bathroom.

After his bath, a bubble bath by the way, Lelouch had a flash of ingenious and grinned as he pulled his phone away from its charger. He flipped it open and scrolled down his contacts.

He selected a number and brought his phone up to his ear, "Perfect." He whispered happily as he waited for the receiver to pick up their phone…

"_Densentsu no asa ni ,chikatta kotoba, wakachiau koi ni, ikisaki wo terase! Kakumei wo! Let's shout!"_

"Urghmmph." A growl came from a lump under a pure white blanket. She pulled back the covers and grabbed her deep red phone from under her black pillow.

"This is Kallen speaking…" she says sleepily into the phone.

"Good morning, Kallen Speaking."

She sighs, getting up from her bed and walking up to her window, "What on Earth could you want from me this early in the morning. You damn morning person…"

She parts the gauzy purple curtains and peeks out of the streak-free window at the beautiful white house directly across the street from her.

"Hmm? Are you trying to look at my house? I heard your curtains opening." Lelouch grins on the other side of the line and moves in front of the window, still dressed in only his royal purple bathrobe.

Kallen blushes,"W-what are you doing in only a bathrobe?!"

Lelouch raises and eyebrow with a perfect smirk that Kallen could see, even though she was quite far away.

"Well Miss Kallen Speaking, you look like you're flustered, am I right?" Lelouch said with a slight blush that Kallen couldn't see due to the distance.

Kallen looks down at her 'night' apparel. "Don't answer my question with a question!" she yelled, her blush intensifying. She wore a black crop top with no bra, and her tiniest pair of frilly pink panties.

She glares at Lelouch with her deep cerulean eyes, "I repeat, what do you want from me?"

"I want to ravish you."

Kallen gapes at him through the window and sticks her middle finger up at him, "Get real, Lelouch. What. Do. You. Want?"

"Kallen chill. I know it's getting hot in here and we really should take off our clothes, but I know you wouldn't do that in front of me, of course." Lelouch laughs.

Kallen moves towards her tall, broad chestnut dresser against the pale white wall, out of view from the window, and sifted through her various bras, chucking her crop top off and fitting one snuggly on her. She grabbed the phone which she had placed on the top of the dresser while she was changing and spoke, "I have to get ready for school, Lelouch. The place where we _have_ to go because of our perverted, annoying yet attractive principal." Kallen rolls her eyes and grabs her black Ashford school skirt, which she thought personally was too short for her own taste.

"See, that's where you're wrong." Lelouch replied casually as Kallen slipped on her skirt and moved on to her white blouse.

"What may you be hinting to, Lamperouge?" Kallen asks sarcastically, buttoning up her white blouse. She got fed up of having to hold her phone to her ear while changing, so she put it on speaker.

"Hooky."

"You can't be serious…" Kallen shakes her head and pulls her lean arms through the gold and beige blazer.

"There's a quiz on consumer education," he sing-songs tonelessly. "Problem set in calculus, Biology test, seat changes in Physics…"

"No." Kallen says and straps her ready-made green tie across her neck, fixing her stiff collar over the tie.

"Come on, _Elizabeth_!" Lelouch grins victoriously as he lies down on his bed.

Kallen was combing her hair and stopped halfway when she heard him utter the name.

"You know I cannot stand being called that…Lelouch you _had_ to remind me of my damn step-mother, didn't you?" she growls and turns the speaker off, and places the phone on her ear.

"You listen up here, Lamperouge." She spits into the mouthpiece with venom soaked in her voice.

"No one calls me Elizabeth, blah blah, yadda yadda. Okay, I'm sorry? I just did it to get your attention. But I honestly thought having me just in my bathrobe was enough…are you sure you're straight Kallen?" Lelouch said with a playful tone in his voice as he moved to the window again.

"Oh fuck you Lelouch." Kallen then promptly hangs up the call and glances at the clock.

"Damn, is it 7:35 already?" She mutters and grabs her brown satchel from under her bed, neatly placing the homework sheets in subject folders.

* * *

Lelouch sighs in his room and decided to get dressed. He walks to his wardrobe and pulls out a pair of blue jeans and a green shirt, slapping on a grey jacket as well. He stands in front of his large mirror and combs his black strands of hair slowly.

"Damn Kallen for being stubborn." He mutters with a small smile on his face and grabs his phone again, calling her up.

"What?" Kallen asks after her phone rang again.

"You hurt my feelings." Lelouch said on the other side of the line nonchantly.

Kallen rolls her eyes and mutters to herself, "Who else could be in the receiving end of my frustration other than Lelouch Lamperouge?"

"I'd like a written apology in my mailbox no later than 8 am today."

"Lelouch, can you please stop calling me? I need to leave soon…" she asks with a sickly sweet tone.

Lelouch shudders at her voice but composes himself, "Hooky?"

"No." Kallen gives the same reply.

"Come on Kal! Stop being such a wuss!" he shouts

"We have the fricken weekend to hang out! Besides, you already have a large amount of absences from Ashford!" Kallen retorts back.

"Not anymore." Lelouch says in a crafty and cunning tone. "I've already hacked into the school's data log and my absent days have shrunk to a measly two, making this my third."

Kallen's eyes widen, "LELOUCH?!" she yelled into the phone and Lelouch stuck his fingers in his ears.

"Today's gonna be huge, I can feel it tingling on the hairs of my hands." Lelouch grins and sits down on his rocking chair. Yes, Lelouch owns a rocking chair. Made out of rosewood with intricate carvings of daisies.

Kallen rolls her eyes and unrolls her white socks and sits down on her bed,"Yeah right. You say that every time."

"And I'm right every time, am I not?"

"Sorry Lelouch, I have a presentation on Nelson Mandela. May that great man's soul rest in peace." Kallen shifts the phone on her shoulder and slides her endlessly long legs into her ¾ length socks.

"Amen." Lelouch says.

A few seconds pass and he outwardly sighs, pouting. Kallen holds her phone in her hand again and looks out of the window.

"Kal I love you."

Kallen rolls her eyes, "I know you do. But I'm not missing out on this presentation to 'hooky' with you."

Lelouch whines, "You're supposed to say you love me too~"

Kallen laughs, "And I should love a crazy man who's on his own agenda? Sorry, I have better things to do Lamperouge."

Lelouch pouts, "And telling poor old crazy me that there's someone out there who still loves him is too much to ask for..?" he places his right hand on his chest, around the place his heart would be securely under. "That hurts, Kallen."

"Can you hear my heart beating for you?" Kallen asks with a playful tone.

"Oh, can it Kallen?" he retorts smugly.

Kallen scowls, "It sure can. Mine isn't as black as yours. Why don't you go back to Britannia and act like the man you're supposed to be. You want to rule the world, right? Then go!"

The line stays silent for a while until Kallen calms down, "I'm sorry for saying that Lelouch."

"It's…okay…" Lelouch whispers from his room. He sat on his bed and hugged his pillow to his chest.

Then he hung up.

* * *

Kallen moves to fix her bed up when the worst, cyclic sound rips through the air.

Kallen turns her head to the window and witnesses a sorrow Lelouch poised on the edge of his window blowing in a dark blue clarinet.

"Wow. I hurt him badly. He can't even play his favourite instrument well…" Kallen frowns.

She dials his number on her phone and he picks up.

"Why don't you call Suzaku over as well? We could even borrow his Lancelot Albion!" Kallen suggested, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"You'll come?" Lelouch asked weakly.

"Yes, I'll come. You've used you're awesome persuading skills to convince me to tag along for hooky." Kallen sighed in defeat.

"Hahah. I knew I could rely on the emotional card on women. They're all the same…" Lelouch laughed evilly and Kallen jumped out of her bed.

"LELOUCH! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Chapter 1- end.**

**So how was it? I based it off a movie I had seen in school called Ferris Bueller's day off. It's a really funny movie :3**

**As to the news about The Amendment of Jenna…I lost everything guys. I had saved all my chapters on my USB…and it broke. So now I have to re-write chapters 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20 and 21 (I had written ahead) **_**without**_** a storyplan, which I need to write up again., **

**Gomenasi minna-san, but I will have to put AoJ on Hiatus until I can finish writing up my story plan and some more chapters. I will, however, try to update the Christmas chapter which I have to also re-write again…sorry for the wait minna, but I'll be focussing on AU stories. I also admit that I have kinda lost interest in AoJ…maybe because I haven't written in a while. **

**I hope you guys like what'll happen in the chapters to come for Lelouch Lamperouge's day off, and I'm really sorry for putting Amendment of Jenna on hiatus for this…but I'm in the mood for an AU story and I'll get back into Amendment mood soon…I hope.**

**o.o"**

**I'll see you guys next chapter then? Please read, review and subscribe to Lelouch Lamperouge's day off!**

**Thanks, **

**-Cookielova**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lelouch Lamperouge's day off**

* * *

_"You'll come?" Lelouch asked weakly._

_"Yes, I'll come. You've used you're awesome persuading skills to convince me to tag along for hooky." Kallen sighed in defeat._

_"Hahah. I knew I could rely on the emotional card on women. They're all the same…" Lelouch laughed evilly and Kallen jumped out of her bed._

_"LELOUCH! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"_

* * *

"Father is abroad and mother is sick. I'll…tell her I don't have school and if the school text my absence, it was a mistake because they haven't changed the automated SMS machine….I think this should work." Kallen mumbles as she undresses out of her Ashford Academy school uniform and into a pair of her most comfortable shorts and a yellow singlet with a pink bandeau underneath.

She jogs over to her mother's bed room and knocks on the door.

"Come in…" Kallen's mother's weak reply answered. Kallen opened the door and peeked inside.

The room was painted an off white, closer to a creamy milk colour, with one window that was covered by deep maroon curtains. In the middle of the room lay a queen sized bed, with four posts and a thin curtain hanging from them. In the centre of the giant bed lay Kallen's frail mother.

"Mother, we don't have school today, so I'll be going out to the library to study. If the school texts you about my absence, it's just a mistake by the automatic SMS machine. I'll be home at around 5 and I'll eat out." Kallen says, crossing her fingers with dear hope behind her back.

"That's alright dear. It's good to know you aren't wasting your time with those foolish friends of yours from school." Her mother replied.

"The girls? You know I'm only friends with them for dad. I couldn't care less about them." Kallen scoffs.

"No…those boys. Lelouch and Suzaku, right?" Kallen's mother grins weakly.

"What's wrong with them mother? Lelouch is nobility and Suzaku is the bloody Prime Minister's son!" Kallen replies.

Kallen's mother smiles softly, "And either of them would make a lovely husband for my only daughter."

Kallen blushes, "I don't…I don't like them in that way!"

Mrs Staldtfeld grins, "Not even Lelouch? I thought you loved him in the freshman year…"

Kallen gasps, "I wrote that in my diary! Mother!" she yells and slams the door behind her, stomping to her room with embarrassment.

"That girl…when will she realise that they both love each other..? Kallen was always the oblivious one…and Lelouch is no better. Ah, teenage love." Kallen's mother smiles and stares at the ceiling, pushing down a chesty cough that was tempting to escape her throat.

* * *

Kallen removes her singlet and shorts and chucks them in a basket, and pulls her dark red bathrobe around her body.

She takes her phone in her hand and walks towards the bathroom, yearning for a nice warm bath.

As the water runs, filling the white and gold plated bath tub, Kallen dials Lelouch's mobile phone number.

He picks up after three rings.

"Well?" he asks, grinning.

"You better have a great day planned out Lamperouge. I had to lie to my sick mother." Kallen growls, tossing her bathrobe onto the granite table beside the tub and stripped off her underwear.

"Are you serious? Do you have any idea who you're talking to? And is that running water I hear? Mind if I join you?" Lelouch asked jokingly.

Kallen remembered what her mother had told her earlier and blushed, "Shut up Lamperouge. I'll be at your house within the next hour."

"You held me down, but I got up. Already brushing off the dust…"

The bathroom was dimly lit with only the down lights on and the lovely fragrance of strawberry. Kallen folds her bathrobe and hangs it on the towel rack, and steps into the bubbly water.

Kallen sighs and rests her head on the edge of the bathtub, her bare bottom touching the porcelain base. She relaxes her muscles against the heat of the strawberry smelling bubbles and continues to sing.

"You hear my voice, you hear that sound. Like thunder gonna shake the ground..." she sings softly, cupping handfuls of bubbles in her not so delicate hands and blowing them off, smiling as they floated in the air before popping.

"You held me down, but I got up. Get ready 'because I've had enough." Kallen reaches to the other side of the tub and grabs a white scrub, and dips it into the sweet smelling water.

"I see it all, I see it now…" she gently lathers the light olive skin on her legs with the scrub.

After 10 minutes of relaxing in the tub, Kallen hears her phone ringing loudly. She groans, and flips it open and placed it next to her ear.

"I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire," Kallen sings into the mouthpiece.

"'Cause I am a champion", Lelouch sings to the receiver, his voice deep passionate.

"And you're gonna hear me roar!" they both sang in unison.

Kallen laughed happily and adjusted her position in the porcelain tub,"hey, give me another half hour. I'm still having a bath."

"You sure there's no room for one more?" Lelouch asked, raising his eyebrow as he flicked through a book about chess, sitting on his rocking chair.

Kallen rolled her eyes and flicked a handful of bubbles into the air," Charming, aren't you?"

"Indeed I am." Lelouch grins, dramatically extending his hand.

Lelouch and Kallen have always been close. They first met when Kallen moved into the house opposite Lelouch, and his family had helped the Staldtfeld family move in. Kallen then enrolled in Lelouch's school, which was a P-12. Ashford academy, where the two friends soon met Suzaku Kururugi, son of the Prime Minister of the Imperial Japan.

"Look Lelouch, I'll see you in 20, k?" Kallen said, about to hang up.

'Wait!" Lelouch called out.

Kallen sighed and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, and hooked the red mobile phone to her ear again, "what is it?"

"I was thinking of dragging Suzaku into our little hooky scheme. He really needs a day off; you know how his father gets." Lelouch suggests, twirling a black king piece from his chessboard.

"Sure. The only thing is to persuade him to come with us…" Kallen trails off.

"That, my dear, will be an easy task. I'm already formulating a plan to capture him." Lelouch grinned and set down his favourite chess piece on the board.

"Fine, do it in your own time. I'll see you in a bit." Kallen rolled her eyes and hangs up, closing her phone and placing it on the table beside her.

She sighs and lowers her body into the warm bubbly water and closes her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Sorry for the short chapter! I got really busy irl and had no time to typeee**

***bows head* Gomenasi minna-san~**

**Sorry again for taking too long, but like i said, really busy irl. School's starting next week, and i have to do my holiday homework~ :c**

**I'll see you guys next chapter then? Please read, review and subscribe to Lelouch Lamperouge's day off!**

**Thanks,**

**-Cookielova**


End file.
